


2020 is finally over: have a phantom playlist!

by argelfraster_z



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argelfraster_z/pseuds/argelfraster_z
Summary: As a gift, I give you a playlist of songs I think have Phantom vibes. Because I have nothing better to do. :)
Kudos: 2





	2020 is finally over: have a phantom playlist!

**Author's Note:**

> Just me hanging out and making phantom playlists
> 
> Enjoy!

On spotify I've named this "impeccable POTO vibes" hehe

1\. Some Riot by Elbow - I actually found this song through fic! It really sounds like the Persian talking about Erik to me

2\. Intolewd by Matt Maltese - This is like Erik's theme song I feel like?? 

3\. Should Have Known Better by Sufjan Stevens - This is also Erik's theme song and has the most wonderful vibes

4\. The Good Side by Troye Sivan - This really feels like Christine right after canon to me

5\. your favorite one by lovelytheband - this could really be anyone! And it's very sweet and sad and I like it a lot

6\. Happiest Year by Jaymes Young - no I didn't find this through tiktok, my friend found it through tiktok and sent it to me. so there. and it's definitely erik. prove me wrong. 

7\. Turning Out Pt. ii by AJR - :'( probably Raoul at the end of LND, or Christine at the end of POTO... big sad but I love it 

8\. Thinking of the Sun by Small Talks - oh this is so Christine. Just constantly. 

9\. Famous Last Words by MCR - first off, this playlist needs some MCR, but it's also what I hope Erik is thinking after POTO. And there's a reference to a mirror. :D 

10\. Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars - Ramin and Sierra sang this together and it was so sweet :) and it feels very E/C to me (ooh or C/M...)

11\. Endlessly, She Said by AFI - poor Erik casually listening to weird punk rock music... we love to see it

12\. Dark Waltz by Katy Lootens - Meg at the end of LND Meg at the end of LND Meg at the end of LND aaaaah I love this song so much

13\. My Immortal by Evanescence - ok this- I- I really like this song- it's definitely Christine- unless it's Meg- UNLESS (I also wrote my first fic to this song :) )

14\. I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young - another Erik theme song, you're welcome :) 

15\. Tell Me You Love Me by Sufjan Stevens - basically everything Sufjan Stevens writes is Erik and I absolutely love that 

16\. Bring Me to Life by Evanescense - oh hi every fic interpretation of Christine ever (and it's a wonderful interpretation at that I love you all) (also this song is just great overall 10/10)

17\. Normal by AJR - this is just the whole crew vibing together and crying honestly

18\. That's Us by Anson Seabra - I get extreme E/C vibes from this, or R/C if you want to destroy their relationship... or really any paring if you want to destroy their relationship...

19\. Haunted by Radical Face - I really see C/R in this shortly after canon when they both probably have so much trauma (and it's just a good song)

20\. Opera House by Camperdown House - this isn't anywhere but on youtube but I really like it, I definitely get the vibe of those poor people in the audience during Il Muto

21\. The End of All Things by Panic! at the Disco - I didn't want to end this with a sad vibes song, but it's still a love song so we're good :) I get R/C vibes but any pairing works! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody has a good/safe new years! See you all in 2021! (also the playlist has 21 songs see what I did there)
> 
> Please feel free to add your own songs (or yell at me for not updating) in the comments!!
> 
> A :D


End file.
